


To Dream of You

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/ Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Heartache, Love, Major character death - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver has a recurring dream. Felicity died after Darhk shot her. Luckily it is just a dream.





	To Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked by @TheWayofLife to write a one-shot AU where Felicity dies after being shot by Darhk's men. But it is just a dream. So I know this story will not be for everyone and as a hard-core Olicity fan this was very difficult for me to write. But for those who do read it, I hope you enjoy it.

Oliver walked back into their apartment in a daze. This was where they had laughed, expressed their love, made love. His eyes looked listlessly around and his heart clenched. He did not want to be here. His shirt was smeared with blood. Her blood. He glanced down at his hands and opened his palm and saw the ring. The one he had just put on her finger a few hours before.

He didn't feel the tears trailing down his cheeks or hear the sob leave his throat, he just saw the ring. It winked at him and danced in the light, and soon his sobs wracked his body as he slid down the pillar near the fireplace. The same pillar he had leaned against as he kissed her, held her. She was gone. He remembered vividly the sound of her flat-lining. His screaming of her name as he tried to get her. He needed to be by her side, to let her know he was there as she slipped away. But they had held him back, they had kept him from her and she had breathed her last breath without him  by her side. 

Had she known he was there? Had she heard him screaming her name? He hoped she did. His body shook with his grief and as he opened his eyes he saw her. She was standing in front of him, her image as pale and ethereal as an angel. He quickly rose to his feet as he wiped his eyes. She couldn't be here. He was seeing things, he knew that in his head,  but his heart wanted to see her. He needed to see her. There were so many things he needed to tell her. 

"Felicity?" His voice was a cracked whisper. The tears clogging his throat made it hard to speak. 

Her image did not say a word. She just looked at him and before he could stop himself he was reaching for her but felt only air. His tears flowed freely. 

"Felicity, I am so sorry!"

"Why Oliver?" her voice was as soft as an angel. The way she said his name so very familiar that it made his heart ache that he would never hear her say his name again. 

"Because I didn't protect you. Because I am standing here selfishly wishing you were here. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to go." His voice cracked as he said those words. She glided closer to him and as she neared he realized he could see right through her. She was looking at him like she always did. Her head tilted slightly to the side, her beautiful eyes, the only ones that had ever seen the real him, looking straight through him. She was looking into his soul. 

"I love you so very much Felicity. I can't do this without you. I can't live this life without you. You were and are my light. You are the one thing that keeps the dark from consuming me. You keep me from being the monster that I believed myself to be when I came home."

His tears were still falling and she reached out a hand and he could feel a rush of air slide down his cheek as her image caressed it. His eyes closed in pain. He wanted to feel her again. To hear her say his name. To hear her say she loved him despite the things he had done. That she would always love him. 

He fell to his knees before her and his head bowed as his grief overwhelmed him. 

"I don't want to go either. But I have to go. It is my time", she said. "You will get through this Oliver. You are strong. The city needs you."

He shook his head as he heard her words. No! He felt her essence kneel before him and then her hands gently gripped his and he turned his tear stained face toward her, his head still shaking. No! 

She never stopped amazing him. Even in death she was his biggest champion. She believed in him. No one had ever believed in him the way she did. 

"I can't Felicity!" His voice choked, his body shook and the ache in his chest grew so very strong he thought his heart would burst. 

"Yes! Yes you can Oliver, and do you know why?" He could see her love in her eyes, in the white shimmer of her gaze.

He couldn't ask why, so he just looked at her. He didn't want to look away for fear she would leave. That she would disappear. 

"Because you are a good man Oliver." It was all she said. Seven little words. Seven words that shattered his control and caused his sobs to wrack his body again as the grief and pain he had been trying to hold back washed over him. He slumped to the floor and closed his eyes as the pain became soul crushing.

As if in a tunnel he heard his name. Oliver!

The pain was holding him down, not allowing him to respond. Oliver!

His mind was screaming for her not to leave him. For her not to go. Oliver!

He clawed through the pain trying to reach her voice. It was Felicity calling to him. Oliver!

He felt his body shaking, he felt a weight on his chest. But he couldn't speak. Oliver!

His eyes fluttered open and he suddenly sat up with a gasp. His eyes flew around the room as confusion crossed his face. He was no longer in the living room. He was in the bedroom, in their bed, and he quickly looked over to her side, and saw her sitting up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oliver! Please wake up!" He felt the ache in his chest disappear when he saw her. She was real, she was solid. She was sitting next to him and her hand was on his chest. "You were dreaming again."

He reached his hand up and felt the wetness on his cheeks. She gently reached up and wiped the tears from his face as she did every time he had this dream. And just like every other time, she laid him down and curled into him, covering his body with as much of hers as she could. She could feel him trembling and she stroked his chest. His arms tightened around her and just as before, she didn't complain when his grip became too tight. 

"Felicity!" he said her name softly and with relief.

She was here. She did not leave. It had not been her time. 

"I am here." She said those three words just like she did every other time. Her voice soft.

She soothed him as his body calmed down and he kissed her gently on the head. 

"Don't ever leave me." He said the words so softly, that she almost did not hear them. But she knew them by heart. He said them every single time he had the dream.

"I won't my love. I won’t'."


End file.
